


Of Nephelim and Incubi

by Notsalony



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Hex based fan fic on y gallery, now being posted on A03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Nephelim and Incubi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is from the British series Hex, and is about Leon/Tom being kind of unintentionally put together, well unintentional on their part but VERY intentional on Malachi’s part. So... yeah... I kind of hope I’m not the ONLY one who watches the two/three season series.... but eh. -smiles- Even if you don’t get the story line or the characters... you can get the porn. -smiles-
> 
> This is for Katsuyo’s Valentine’s Day Challenge, number 3. -smiles-
> 
> Okay and basic info so you’ll get what’s going on. Malachi is the son of a Nephelim, fallen angel/demon, in the Hex-verse, and a witch. She died to save him from Ella who’s an anointed one. Meaning she’s an immortal whose job is to KILL all the Nephelim and their spawn to keep the gates to the pit of hell closed. Only she’s fallen in love with Leon and Malachi, Leon being a local boy who is utterly mortal and utterly in love with Ella, a 400-500 year old witch herself. Aided by their ghost, Thelma, they battle the forces of evil and attempt to set right what Cassy, Malachi’s mom, let loose on the world after thousands of years of Azazeal, Malachi’s father, trying to open the pit for his masters.

Malachi smirked as he watched Leon and Tom paling around down the hall. Slowly toying with his locker while he watched their familiarity. He knew how he’d win this little game. Tom would be the easy one. All it would take is to break through Ella’s little bit of female magic on Leon and he’d have both.  
  
He brushed his long curly hair out of his eyes as he watched Leon leave Tom. The longing for Leon radiating off of Tom like a beacon as he stood there looking after him. He smirked and walked up to him.  
  
“Hey, you alright?”  
  
“Yeah... I’m... yeah...” Tom stumbled over his words. He always seemed to have so much trouble talking to hot guys.  
  
“You don’t look okay.” Malachi guided Tom to a quieter room. “You have free period now, yeah?” He flashed a flawless smile.  
  
“Yeah.” Tom blushed. He didn’t understand why Malachi had taken such an interest in him as of late. But with Leon not noticing him other then a mate, he’d have to look for comfort where he could find it.  
  
“Want to spend it with me up in the library?” Malachi leaned in close. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you privately... for some time...” His warm breath blowing across Tom’s ear.  
  
“Uh... um... uh...” Tom sputtered, his jeans tenting from the blatant flirting. “I mean... I’m not..... but... I...” He blushed.  
  
“Tom, not here... the library.” He said softly before stroking Tom’s cheek. “I’ll explain.” He said warmly as he put his arm around Tom’s neck and walked him up to the back part of the ancient library of their school. Medenham Hall was many things, but lacking secret places was not one of them.  
  
“Okay... I came... what do you want....?” Tom’s blush gave way to a fake annoyance. His skin was crawling with need oddly enough.  
  
“To talk to you about your feelings. For Leon.” Malachi said bluntly.  
  
“Leon’s my mate.”  
  
“Yeah, and you want more.” Malachi’s eyes seemed to have a way of cutting through your soul.  
  
“I... no... we’re mates... nothing more...” His voice breaking as his greatest fear came true. Someone knew. Someone knew he was into blokes.  
  
“It’s okay. I know what it’s like to have feelings for people who wont or can’t return them.” Malachi’s smile was light and warm. Tom couldn’t understand why he felt so cold now though.  
  
“Say you’re right... what do you want?” Tom’s voice was low as he looked at the ground.  
  
“I want to help you get Leon.” Malachi smiled and lifted Tom’s eyes to his. His warm inviting smile still there but something in his eyes screamed that trusting him was a bad idea. Tom hadn’t bought any of that shite about him being a bad boy, but now... this close he was starting to wonder if the rumors were true.  
  
“Lost cause... hopelessly hooked on females...” Tom said in a weak voice.  
  
“Naw, he just needs the right... motivation...” Malachi smirked.  
  
“You... you can.... can do that?” His bottom lip quivered with the though.  
  
“Sure I can. But it doesn’t come cheap.” Malachi gave a slightly stern look at Tom.  
  
“Here comes the part where I have to blow you... right?” Tom’s face fell, he’d been expecting his virginity to be lost because of this.  
  
“Nope. Not unless you want to. And hey, if you want me, then I don’t have to get Leon to come around.” He shrugged. “But no.” He hugged Tom. “Not many people just willing to help with out making you their sex slave?” He raised a dark eyebrow at Tom as he studied his reaction.  
  
“Not many mates willing to help a bloke out when they find out he’s a shirt lifter.” Tom said in a rather down tone.  
  
“Well don’t count me among their ranks. I believe you should... help your friends. We are friends, aren’t we Tom?” His voice light but with an odd edge to it.  
  
“yeah....” Tom swallowed. He felt himself getting drawn in and was worried he’d say yes to just about anything to get a shot at being in Leon’s bed. Even if it was just as a temporary bed warmer for him.  
  
“What would you be willing to give up for him?” Malachi’s voice was mysteriously commanding and compelling. Tom felt he had to answer him truthfully.  
  
“Anything....” Tom nearly sobbed.  
  
“Would you give up.... your soul?” Malachi said in the same voice.  
  
“yes....” Tom sobbed out, he didn’t know if they were being serious anymore but he felt something shift in the conversation.  
  
“Then he’ll be yours.” Malachi smiled. “Just give me a week. ONE week from today and I’ll have him itching to be with you.”  
  
“One week?” Tom raised a dark blonde eyebrow. “You can turn him from hetro to homo in one week?” He said in utter disbelieve, the bargain totally forgotten now.  
  
“Yeah.” Malachi shrugged.  
  
“How?” Tom couldn’t believe he was talking about Leon being gay for him.  
  
“Well that depends... do you want to top...?” Malachi smirked as Tom blushed.  
  
“I... um...” Malachi moved in close and stroked Tom’s jean clad ass.  
  
“It’s okay. I already know you want to bottom for him.” He put his fingers in a shushing manor to Tom’s lips. “I know about the dildo you bought on holiday.” He said softly as Tom’s eyes got huge. “And I know you like to sleep with it in.” He smiled. “But don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me.” His tattoo on his neck gave a soft orange glow but his hair hid it from Tom’s eyes.  
  
“one week?” He gave a whimper.  
  
“Yeah. One week.” He smirked at Tom’s state. “Why don’t you go have a wank about it. Your room mate should be out.” He smiled warmly. “And I’ll go start on making Leon your aggressive top.” He smiled and swatted Tom’s ass. Smirking as he left the confused boy in the library. This was going to be easier then he ever thought. He walked through the school and waited outside Leon’s classroom for him to come out. He smirked as Leon came out and walked right past him. “Leon, a word?”  
  
“What do you want?” He turned on his heel and looked at Malachi.  
  
“Just wanted to have a word with you.” Malachi gave a mock pout, in the empty classroom?” He nodded his head down the hall.  
  
“Sure, what ever.” Leon’s tone showed he didn’t like Malachi in the slightest. After all, Malachi was the son of a Nephelim and a witch, the unholy child born to free all the demons of the pit and bring the end of the universe. Or so Ella kept drilling into his head. “What do you want?” He asked as he crossed his arms in the classroom.  
  
“To ask you to help Tom.” Malachi’s voice slightly depressed.  
  
“What’s wrong with Tom?” Leon’s voice faltered. Tom was his best friend, and he wasn’t a brasser, he’d stick with Tom through thick and thin.  
  
“I think... he might... like you....” Malachi said in a voice like he wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing.  
  
“What?” Leon made a face, utterly shocked by this turn of events.  
  
“Leon I think he wants to be more then just mates....” He said softly.  
  
‘Naw, come off that. Tom’s not a poof.” He snorted with a smile.  
  
“How are you so sure?” Malachi looked up kind of shocked and confused.  
  
“Listen, I’m not utterly daft. I can tell a shirt lifter a mile away.” Leon rolled his eyes.  
  
“Oh?” Malachi gave himself an inner smile.  
  
“Yeah. And I’d know beyond that if Tom was a poof. He’s my best mate. Has been for years.” He shook his head.  
  
“And what’s this poof-sense tell you about me?” Malachi bit his lip.  
  
“That you’re a royally screwed up antichrist.” Leon snorted.  
  
“Oh, that’s Ella talking. Not you.” Malachi pushed off of the desk he’d been sitting on and moved closer to Leon. “What do you really think?”  
  
“I... I don’t think you’re a poof.” Leon said, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
“Maybe you should rethink that.” Malachi smiles as he walked Leon backwards into a wall and then kissed him firmly on the lips. Leon instantly went rigid, not sure what to do about this. His jaw dropped open giving Malachi the chance to french kiss him and Leon moaned into Malachi’s mouth as his swift hands found the ketch of Leon’s trousers. He snaked his hand into Leon’s trousers and stroked his cock through his boxer-briefs. Smirking to himself Malachi was very pleased to find that Leon was already getting hard. He kept snogging Leon into the wall.   
  
Slowly he worked his hands and pulled Leon’s shirt over his head and off, smirking into the kiss as Leon began to kiss him back. His tattoo glowing wildly as he made out with Leon, Malachi set his hands to opening Leon’s jeans all the way. A quick tug and they were around Leon’s ankles, his tented boxer-briefs already had a very noticeable wet spot from the thick precum Leon was leaking. Malachi grasped Leon’s hard cock through the dark gray material and stroked it slowly earning a moan from Leon in the process.  
  
“Enjoying that?” Malachi breathed hot and wet against Leon’s neck. Licking at it as Leon tried to speak.  
  
“yes...” He whimpered. Gods he felt like he’d not cum in ages and it’d been only two days since the last time Ella and he’d had sex. He couldn’t explain it but he felt utterly aroused.  
  
“So sure of that poof-sense of yours now?” Malachi sucked on Leon’s throat, lavishing his pulse point.  
  
“oh fuck....” Leon moaned, thought leaving his head quickly as he stood there nearly naked getting a hand job through his shorts.  
  
“Want more?” Malachi licked that spot over and over again as he stroked Leon’s shorts clad cock.  
  
“Yes...” Leon hissed out.  
  
“Willing to find out if Tom’s a poof too?” Malachi sewed the seeds of control into Leon’s mind. If he could get him to believe now that he was gay, it’d be so much easier.  
  
“yes anything...” Leon panted. He was close.  
  
“Shuck your shorts Leon. Take everything but your socks off.” Malachi pulled back. He smirked as Leon scrambled to get his few remaining cloths off, and smirked at the blush he had as he stood there in naught but his socks.  
  
“What now?” He panted. Blushing form head to toe as he stood there needy and wanting.  
  
“Wank for me.” Malachi grinned wickedly.  
  
“All that and you want me to wank?” Leon panted.  
  
“Just for a little bit. I promise.” Malachi made a pouty face.  
  
“oh... okay then...” Leon blushed as he grasped his cock and began to jerk himself off feeling utterly self conscious that they’d not bothered to lock the door and that he was utterly naked now. Malachi sat back and watched the show, his right hand rubbing it’s fingers together, a bit of magic building up in his fingers. He loved it when they got needy. Mortals were so easy to use when they got like that.  
  
“Stop Leon.” Leon’s hands froze on his cock, panting he looked up at Malachi. He’d been about to burst just then. “Come here.” Leon blushed deeper as his hard cock bobbed and leaked precum on the floor as he walked to Malachi.  
  
“Yeah?” Leon’s voice trembled with lust.  
  
“What would you be willing to do to get off?” Malachi’s eyes flashed something dangerous that Leon’s lust addled brain didn’t ketch.  
  
“I wont... give you my soul.” He panted out, his need making hard to think straight.  
  
“Well then we have a boundary... what else would you be willing to give?” His fingers ghosted down Leon’s pecks to tug at a hard nipple.  
  
“I....” Leon broke into a moan.  
  
“You’d you be willing to give me your virginity?” Leon’s knees buckled.  
  
“I’m not...”  
  
“Oh I know this part...” Malachi’s hand ghosted gracefully over Leon’s rampant cock. “Isn’t virgin. I mean....” His hands squeezed Leon’s arse. “Back here.” He smirked as Leon’s blush deepened.  
  
“B-but....” Leon stammered out. I’m... I mean....” He bit his lip.  
  
“It’s not that much Leon... a little pain... and a rush of pleasure... I promise I’ll be gentle....” He leaned in and worried Leon’s bottom lip.  
  
“But Ella....”  
  
“Are you saying you’d rather she did it for you?” Malachi’s fingers began to circle Leon’s winking hole.  
  
“no...” Leon panted. “what else can i give you?” He looked away, ashamed that he wanted to get off but didn’t want to give up his last cherry to Malachi.  
  
“Ever suck a lad off?” Leon blushed horribly. He nodded that he had. Back when he’d been younger his cousins had taken turns forcing his head on their bits. “You don’t seem to like getting much....” Malachi gave a look like he was thinking about his options.  
  
“Usually been forced....” Leon’s face showed he could not believe he’d just said that.  
  
“What if I could... offer you being in charge?” Malachi licked his lips.  
  
“What would you want....?” Leon bit his lip.  
  
“Oh we can get to that... after you’ve agreed... or cum... which ever happens first.


End file.
